slayer_vampire_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Harper
Character Overview Season One Rachel was first introduced along with her husband Marchs and daughter Kelly in the second episode "No Exit", James, Dean and Adam reunite with the Harper clan, having previously known them as children. Rachel owns a bar where demon hunters and witches come to, and she has special gifts just like The Harrison's with the ability of telepath. In "The House of the Rising Kelly", When Kelly adjusts to her new powers and goes on a demon vanquish with him, her life is put in danger and this angers Rachel who is mad. Later Rachel and Kelly get into a fight, and Rachel tells Kelly she wont be go hunting again. In "The Halloween Party" John secretly returns to town and seeks the help of Rachel and Marcus with information on demons and reveals its after Hecate. In "Bloodlines", Rachel mentions that Kelly left the bar wanting to go out and hunt demons on her own, and she heard from her only a few days ago. Marcus and Rachel both return in "A Family Ties" but only towards the end of the episode to assist, but appear in flashbacks frequently throughout the episode. Rachel and Marcus both return in the the final two episodes of the season "The Devil's Rising" and take part in the big demon hunting. Season Two Rachel in "2x2" Rachel in "2x3" Rachel in "2x5" Rachel in "2x6" Rachel in "2x8, "2x9" and "2x10" in "2x11" Rachel appears at the begining of the episode helping Adam on the phone, and later in the episode she gets a call from John who is concerned about Adam, and tells her and Marcus if they notice odd behaviours if he happens to visit at times. Rachel in "2x14" Rachel in "2x19" Rachel appears in "2x20" at the begining of the episode when John arrives informing her on new information and she says she will call contacts for more help, he also mentions that Marcus is still off hunting somewhere. Marcus returns to the bar and reunites with Rachel, before she tells him to call everyone as she has found new information. She is with the whole group at the bar as they discuss Yellow Eyed Man and recent information she and John have collected. Rachel is seen in the alternate world in 2x22. Rachel appears in "2x24" and is revealed to be alive following the explosion of the bar in the previous episode. Season Three Rachel appears less than previous season in only four episodes in episode "301", "303", "304" and "3x23" Season Four Appearances Season One (7 episodes) *No Exit (1x2) *House of The Rising Kelly (1x5) *The Halloween Party (1x6) *Bloodlines (1x11) *A Family Ties (1x13) *The Devils Rising (1x23) *The Devils Rising Part 2 (1x24) Season Two (13 episodes) *2x2 *2x3 *2x5 *2x6 *2x8 *2x9 *2x10 *2x11 *2x14 *2x19 *2x20 *2x22 (alternate universe only) *2x24 Season Three (4 episodes) *3x1 *3x3 *3x4 *3x23 Season Four (13 episodes) *4x1 *4x2 *4x3 *4x6 *4x9 (flashbacks only) *4x10 *4x13 *4x14 *4x18 (alternate universe only) *4x20 *4x21 *4x22 *4x23 Season Five (5 episodes) *5x2 *5x3 *5x7 *5x9 *5x10 (killed) Season Six (1 episode) *6x18 (alternate reality world) Season Ten (4 episodes) *10x3 (flashback only) *10x9 (flashback only) *10x23 (dream sequence) *10x24 (ghost)